


Kissing Myself a Prince

by ReeLeeV



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Office, CEO, M/M, Magical Realism, Transfiguration, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Kihyun and Hyungwon are both CEOs of the two biggest tech companies of Korea who just so happen to be in love. However, before their wedding a rival CEO finds a way to stop to this merger of love… Will Hyungwon be able to find his fiance before the big day, or will he be left pining for the remainder of his days?
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Kihyun leans back in his leather desk chair, pinching the bridge of his nose as he closes his eyes against the setting sun. Another long day of meetings and conference calls galore, of emails and dms and a million other things. He doesn’t even think he got around to eating today, the last food in his memory being from the night before…

The phone suddenly rings, clear and loud enough to break through Kihyun’s silent reverie. He sighs softly before picking it up and pressing it to his ear, expecting his secretary’s voice on the other end.

“We agreed,” his fiance says without so much as a hello, “no more all-nighters for the rest of the week. I’ve held up my end of it, but you still aren’t even on your way home yet, are you?” Kihyun can’t help how he smiles at the man’s warm tones, humming softly in his throat.

“I thought I was supposed to be the nagging one in this relationship?” he teases, earning a loud huff from Hyungwon in return.

“Fine, work yourself into an early grave,” Hyungwon says, his pout audible. “I just wanted to have a nice dinner with you, but no. Your work is more important. It’s  _ fine _ .”

“Okay, okay,” Kihyun says with an amused breath, “I’m leaving now. I’ll be there in ten minutes.” He stands from his chair and grabs for his coat in one smooth motion, tossing it up and catching it with his arm to hang over. He starts gathering up his papers and files and putting them into his briefcase before patting his pocket to be sure his wallet is still there. “How did you get away, anyway? I thought there was some big press conference later in the day for you.”

“I kept them at a maximum of two questions per reporter,” Hyungwon tells him, sounding pretty proud of himself. “Most of the questions were about the ceremony, anyway. Where it’ll be, who’s invited, if it’s going to be private or public. You know, all the stuff we haven’t decided on yet.”

“At least we have a date set,” Kihyun sighs, shutting his briefcase. He pauses, realizing he’s still on his deskphone. “Don’t worry, babe, we’ll get everything settled soon. Everything will happen when it’s supposed to.”

“You’re starting to sound like Hoseok with all that fatalism,” Hyungwon teases, earning a breathy chuckle from Kihyun.

“I’ll see you at home,” Kihyun assures him. “Ten minutes.”

“Five.”

“Eight.”

“Six.”

“Seven.”

Kihyun pauses, his smile growing impossibly wide at their typical bartering. Despite Hyungwon knowing Kihyun won’t even realistically be able to make the drive in evening traffic in ten minutes, he still argues down Kihyun’s travel time like it’ll make a difference. It’s one of the small things Kihyun loves most about him.

“Six and a half.”

“Ok, babe, six and a half,” Kihyun finally relents, letting Hyungwon win this time. Just this once. You know, to make him feel better. “I’ll be home in six and a half minutes.”

“And not a second later,” Hyungwon tells him, the smile evident in his bright tone. “I love you.”

“I love you more,” Kihyun says, and he means it, before hanging up. He picks his keys up from his desk and walks as fast as he can while still looking dignified, telling his secretary to take the rest of the night off as he passes by her desk. He doesn’t wait for her to reply, only makes a beeline for the elevator. 

He makes it back to his condo in fifteen minutes, greeting the doorman with a kind bow before getting on the elevator. He puts his keycard into the slot at the bottom of the panel, unlocking the button that’ll lead to his private floor. After all, being the CEO of one of the leading PR companies has its perks. When the elevator doors open to reveal his home, he takes only a moment to take off his shoes and drop his briefcase at the door. He can see it all from the doors, the kitchen to the left and the living area to the right, all in front of a wall of floor to ceiling windows. He sees a familiar head of dark hair resting on the arm of the plush white couch, and he can’t help but smile as he steps toward it.

Kihyun rests his elbows against the back of the couch as he leans over, smirking down at Hyungwon as he outdoes himself in the sheer amount of pout on his plump lips. He coos, reaching down to pull teasingly at his cheek, but Hyungwon moves before he can touch him.

“You took over double the amount of time you said you would,” he complains, his tone much drowsier than it had been on the phone. Kihyun makes a soft noise of apology, moving to sit next to him on the couch. Hyungwon’s got a wedding magazine open on his lap, different styles of rings and suits circled in red marker. Kihyun squeezes Hyungwon’s knee, pursing his lips. For a moment he thinks Hyungwon is actually upset with him, but then he sees the smile pulling at Hyungwon’s pout, the way his big doe eyes twinkle, and he feels his own smirk returning. He takes the magazine out of Hyungwon’s grasp and sets it on the glass coffee table before he takes its place in Hyungown’s lap.

“I’m sorry, my Wonnie~” he says sweetly, shedding his jacket and leaning down. Hyungwon raises his arms and wraps them around his neck, and Kihyun places his palms firmly on Hyungwon’s chest to keep himself from falling forward. “How could I  _ ever _ make it up to you~?” Hyungwon smirks up at Kihyun fully now, a low hum in his throat as Kihyun feels the younger pull him closer.

“I think…” Hyungwon muses aloud, his gaze positively sparkling, “you should have to kiss me for every minute I had to wait in  _ utter agony _ for you to get home passed six and a half.” Kihyun laughs breathily, eyes flitting up to the ceiling as he pretends to think about it.

“I don’t know,” he hums, acting as if he’s about to get up, “seems like a pretty steep price.” He feels Hyungwon’s hold on him tighten, and he can’t really find it in himself to fight him off as he’s pulled back down.

“Then don’t be late next time,” Hyungwon fires back, and Kihyun can’t help but reach down to cup his cheek. Hyungwon’s smile shines through, his eyes fluttering shut as he leans into the touch, and Kihyun’s heart aches. His chest tightens, and it’s all he can do in the moment to just kiss Hyungwon again and again and again… He just… loves him so damn much, and there’s no better way he can show him than through his actions, than showering him in that kind of affection that’s special to him alone.


	2. Chapter 2

“And that’s all for today,” Kihyun finishes up, closing his file with a tone of finality. His employees stand to bustle about, following their marching orders in their different departments. Kihyun stifles a sigh, tapping his phone to see a missed message from Hyungwon. He slides it open to reveal quite the bored selfie with the morning light pouring in from the windows of his office behind him. Kihyun smiles despite himself, locking his phone and making a mental note to take a selfie to send back once he gets to his own office.

However, when he approaches the door, he’s surprised to see his secretary through the crack of the open door. He frowns, hearing her worried tones. He hastens his own pace, not liking when he sees such helpful employees agitated. He grows even more surprised—and confused—when he sees a younger man sitting at the chair in front of his desk. His secretary takes a moment to realize he’s in the room, making a small noise of surprise and offering a bow.

“i-I’m sorry Mr. Yoo,” she says, glancing almost worriedly towards the stranger. “He said he had come to make an appointment with you, but then he came in here and—”

“Don’t worry about it,” he says with a wave of his hand. He gives her one of his kinder smiles, walking forward. “I have a few minutes to spare.” After all, he has a reputation to uphold, and he can’t very well throw this stranger out of his office. For all he knows, he could be some undercover reporter. The younger man stands and turns, offering out a hand to shake and a bright, idealistic smile. Kihyun thinks he once had a smile like that, before he took over the company from his father. His secretary murmurs something about getting them coffee before walking out, and the two of them shake hands.

“Mr. Yoo, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” the stranger says, bowing steeply. “My name’s Lee Sangwon, and I have a pitch that could change the way you run your company forever.”

“Oh, is that all?” Kihyun asks, making a small joke as he shakes his hand back and drops it. He gestures for Lee to take a seat, and he moves over to his own desk chair. Lee sits down, nodding a bit too eagerly, and Kihyun can see just in his eyes how green he is. And he already knows he’s going to say no to whatever he has to say.

He’ll admit, he doesn’t listen all that much despite all the head nodding and polite hums he gives. He doesn’t know how long he sits there, but it’s long enough for his secretary to bring them both coffee and for him to drink all of his. Lee rattles on and on about algorithms and some hairbrained scheme that he talks about like he’s cracked the code of the matrix or something, but all Kihyun can really think about is his Wonnie and how because of this impromptu sales pitch he probably won’t be able to send a selfie back to him before his next meeting.

Suddenly, his desk phone rings and he makes a quick apology before taking it.

“You look like you’re about to die of boredom.” Kihyun frowns at the familiar tone of one of his better friends, glancing towards the glass walls behind the pitcher to find Minhyuk sitting on the corner of his secretary’s desk, her phone perched between his cheek and his shoulder. Kihyun purses his lips, but he’s eager to use this as a timely excuse.

“Ah, yes, my apologies,” he says, already standing like he’s in a hurry. “I’ve been in an important meeting and lost track of time. I’ll be right there.”

“Way to use me as an escape ploy, rat,” Minhyuk snickers, though he hangs up the phone, anyway, and stands. Kihyun hums as if Minhyuk is still on the other line before hanging up, as well. He turns to Lee, who’s watching him with a guarded gaze… almost like he can see through the lie. 

“I’m sorry to cut this short, but I have another meeting to be in,” Kihyun continues lying, not wanting to be the asshole in this young upstart’s journey. He can tell this kid has the passion for the business, but he just doesn’t have the know-how yet. 

“B-But,” Lee stammers out, standing, as well, in an almost pleading motion, “you haven’t given me your thoughts! What do you think?” Kihyun pauses, breathing deeply to figure out the best way to say this. 

“You have some good foundations,” Kihyun finally answers, sighing as he starts for the door, “you just need to have some evidence that your theories work before I can implement them myself.”

“I have more ideas!” Lee offers with a hint of desperation. “Please, bring me in on your team and let me prove these ideas can  _ work _ .” Kihyun feels his heart fall, shaking his head regrettably.

“I’m sorry,” he says, buttoning up his jacket, “but I don’t have any positions open as of now.” Lee’s shoulders fall, his eyes turn downcast, and Kihyun knows he’s disappointed but there’s not much he can do. “Leave your information with HR, and when something suitable pops up we can—”

“I’ve done that already, thank you,” Lee snaps, his gaze shifting into darker territory as he looks at Kihyun again. He seems to pause, like he has more to say, and Kihyun is ready to hear it if it just gets him out of this room. He’s got better things to deal with in his limited time, after all.

As if hearing that, Lee shakes his head and storms out, not giving Kihyun another word. Kihyun is almost grateful, though he tries not to show it. He watches through the glass walls as Lee gets on the elevator and disappears before Minhyuk comes in, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Damn, just how many lives do you usually ruin before lunch?” he asks jokingly. Kihyun gives a halfhearted smile, shaking his head as he does his best to put the boy out of his mind. 

“What’re you doing here?” he asks, deciding to keep up the pretense of leaving with Minhyuk so he could at least go for a walk. Minhyuk shrugs, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his paint-stained hoodie. 

“Figured you wanted to come check out some wedding venues with your fiance and my bestie, but since you weren’t answering your phone I guessed there was a meeting I had to come pull you out of first,” he answers. Kihyun can’t help but laugh, nodding gratefully.

“Anything to get out of this office,” he says, getting his keys to lock up his office once they’re out. He tells his secretary to clear his afternoon, that he’ll be out for the rest of the day. She nods and apologizes again for allowing the stranger in there before, but he only waves it off and assures her it’s alright. He isn’t too worried, thinking that’s the last time he’ll see him…

Later that night, across town passed the park and the old train tracks and the river, Lee Sangwon ruminates over how he’d been ignored by yet another bigshot with money. He curses how his life has gone, shunned from high society despite it being the place he knows he belongs. He’s done so much, gone to so many big names to get his project off the ground. He hasn’t wanted to resort to anything underhanded, but now… He glances at the newspaper on his creaking coffee table, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he reads over the wedding announcement. The announcement is weeks old now, but it still burns him inside to see such pure happiness ebbing off the faces of the two biggest CEOs in the city, maybe even the country.

Not only do Yoo Kihyun and Chae Hyungwon have money and power, but they also have love. Which, up until quite recently, Sangwon had, as well… But, his own fiance had left him, saying he was obsessed and never going to amount to anything real. His chest constricts, his face feeling hot and his throat burning with acidic hatred as he grabs for the paper and stands. 

If no one else in this town is willing to help him get what he deserves, then he’ll make them… After all, without this powerhouse couple in the way, he could get in on the ground floor and work his way up. He could get the funding for his projects. He could even win his fiance’s heart back…

So, with that in mind, he tears out the picture of Kihyun and Hyungwon and grabs an old, dusty family relic off the shelf, opening the molding book and flipping the pages until he finds an old rhyme that could just set everything in motion.


	3. Chapter 3

Kihyun awakens the next morning with a groan, dizziness pulsing behind his closed eyes. He tries to sit up slowly, but that only makes the dizziness worse. He pulls the blanket up over his head, ignoring the persistent nagging in the back of his head that says he needs to get up and ready for the mountain of meetings he has today. 

“… Kihyunnie?” Hyungwon asks beside him, his voice bogged down by drowsiness. Kihyun manages only a small grunt in reply, not really thinking it’s all that safe to open his mouth right now. He feels the blanket being pulled off him, and he chances opening his eyes to face the blazing sunrise as it pours in through their bedroom window.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he groans, squeezing his eyes back shut. He can practically hear Hyungwon’s frown, feels the younger’s hand pressing against his forehead.

“You’re burning up…” Hyungwon comments, sounding much more awake all of a sudden. There’s rustling around, and Kihyun feels Hyungwon’s weight leave the bed. “I’ll get you a rag and call your office. There’s no way in hell you’re going in today.”

“I’ve got meetings,” Kihyun mumbles, earning a loud sigh from Hyungwon.

“Meetings can be rescheduled,” Hyungwon tells him, his tone leaving no room for argument. Kihyun opens his eyes again, squinting after his stubborn fiance as he leaves the room. He sighs, turning on his side, away from the sunlight. His stomach twists and knots in protest, and he can’t help but hug himself around the middle… Damn, he hasn’t felt this awful since middle school when he ate that bad plate of clams, and even that pales in comparison to this. It feels as if his body is quite literally revolting, turning inside out and changing around all his insides until they have a different layout. 

Of course, that’s ridiculous. Your body’s organs don’t just change position like that…

Hyungwon returns to the bedroom a little while later with a bowl of broth and a thermometer. He pulls a chair up to Kihyun’s side of the bed, resolutely sitting himself down after adjusting Kihyun’s pillows into an upright position. He checks Kihyun’s temperature regularly and makes sure he drinks plenty of fluids. Kihyun asks him to close the curtain, the resulting darkness of the room making his headache recede ever so slightly. He doesn’t miss the relief that passes over Hyungwon’s face when his fever starts to break.

“I thought I was about to have to take you to the hospital, honey,” Hyungwon says, returning to his seat with the umpteenth glass of water for Kihyun that day. It’s already evening, the day just a blur of half conversations and sleepy mumbles. Kihyun hasn’t been as mentally present as he should have been, drifting in and out of sleep throughout most of it. He manages a small smile, though, at the term of affection from his lover.

“That… would’ve been a fiasco,” Kihyun replies, easily imagining the field day the press would’ve had with it if they’d have rushed to the ER midday. Hyungwon snickers, leaning close to give Kihyun a kiss to the temple. His warm laughter only serves to aid in the diminishing of Kihyun’s headache, and Kihyun’s smile only grows. Oh, to just hear that warm sound of mirth for the rest of his life. He’d be so happy… 

“I hope this means you’ll listen to me more,” Hyungwon tells him, his long fingers brushing a stray bit of hair from Kihyun’s forehead. “You’re going to work yourself into an early grave if you keep going like you have… it’s okay to take it easy every once in a while.” Kihyun breathes out a laugh, catching Hyungwon’s fingers with his own and weakly pulling them down to his lips to kiss. 

“Again with the nagging,” Kihyun teases, smirking loosely. “We really have been together too long if you’re taking my place as caretaker  _ and _ residential nagger…” Hyungwon gives him a fake laugh, rolling his eyes, and Kihyun can’t help how affectionate his gaze turns.

“Too bad you’re stuck with me,” Hyungwon tells him, crawling up onto the bed and nestling into his side. “You’ll have me even long after you don’t want me anymore, and there’s nothing you can do about it~” 

“And I don’t get a say in this at all?” Kihyun asks, meekly wrapping an arm around him and holding him as tightly as he can manage. “Any good business deal has to open up with negotiations…”

“Nope,” Hyungwon answers, “negotiations are over. It’s all or nothing.”

“You drive a hard bargain,” Kihyun jokes, leaning his head over to rest atop Hyungwon’s head. He lets his eyes fall shut, already feeling sleep start to take him away again. He yawns, slumping back against the pillows. “There’s not even a safetynet clause?”

“I’m yours only for as long as you’re mine,” Hyungwon tells him, his tone having the kind of airy lilt to it that tells Kihyun he’s falling asleep, too. 

“I guess that’s fair,” Kihyun chuckles. Hyungwon hums faintly, and Kihyun can’t help but laugh again. “I love you,” he tells the younger, feeling his own grip slacken but not bothering to grip him tighter still. 

“Love you more,” Hyungwon tells him back, making Kihyun’s chest tighten. He wonders if that’s normal, to love someone so much that you feel breathless just by sitting next to them. Of course, it could just be how current ailment, but he doesn’t think so. Or, if it is a sickness, he hopes it’s a sickness he never gets rid of… 

He dreams that night with Hyungwon in his arms of becoming much, much smaller than he normally is. He feels his bones crack and shrink, feels his very essence be squeezed down to the size of his palm. He feels hair grow in so many places all at once, something so unnatural about what’s becoming of him and causing him so much pain. But, it’s okay, because when he wakes up in the morning with his sickness leaving just as quickly as it had come, he tries to sit up and push such nightmarish visions out of his mind. 

That is, until he looks over his fiance to find him 300 times bigger than usual. He blinks wildly, his mind going into a panic as he looks down at himself, but not finding his own body. His heart starts to beat madly against his chest, his breaths coming out in little huffs. His hands have turned into miniature, itty bitty versions of their former selves, his stomach feeling rounder as it presses against the mattress. He looks over towards the mirror near their closet, feeling his nose flick around in an odd way that’s not at all familiar to him. 

However, when he looks for himself in the mirror, he only sees his pajamas pooled around him and not himself, but a little hamster where he should be. When he screams, nothing but a miniscule squeak escapes his mouth.

What… the actual  _ fuck _ ????


	4. Chapter 4

Hyungwon stirs awake to a weirdly high-pitched sound, one that very much does not belong in his home. At first he thinks it’s a rat, catapulting upright and looking around anxiously. However, when he looks around the room and finds nothing, he slumps back in bed, thinking it only to be a dream. He shifts over, an arm peeking out from beneath the covers to find his fiance for lazy morning cuddles… Though, when he doesn’t find him, his eyes open again. He frowns, surprised when there’s nothing but clothes on the other side of the bed.

Huh… it’s not much like Kihyun to leave dirty clothes lying around.

The squeak from before sounds again, and Hyungwon’s eyes flit around to find the source. He suspects a rat, but when he sees a grey hamster that wouldn’t even take up his entire palm, he feels his heart grow about fifty times its size.

He coos, sitting up and scooping the little thing into his hands. It squeaks up at him, looking at him with a light in his eyes that oddly resembles Kihyun’s defiant stare… Kihyun… He must’ve gotten the hamster for him, but why? When? Surely the older isn’t well enough yet to be up and moving around. Hyungwon hums, nuzzling the top of the hamster’s head with his nose before setting it down. He gets his phone from the nightstand and takes a picture of the hamster.

“I’m gonna name you Kiki,” Hyungwon tells it, chuckling softly at the cutesy nickname. He adds a heart filter and sends it to his fiance with a big thank you, telling him he loves it. He then sends a question about his whereabouts, sighing as he gets up from bed and shuffles towards the bathroom. He scrolls through his itinerary for the day, glad to see how light it is despite having taken the entire previous day off to care for his Kihyunnie. He sends a message to his personal assistant, asking her to go to the pet store and get all the necessary supplies for owning a pet hamster and drop it all off at his apartment, before getting into the shower.

He tells the hamster goodbye with a little pate on its head, telling Kiki he’ll be home before dinner. 

“And Kihyunnie better be back before I am,” he tells the hamster jokingly, “or else i may have to kill him for sneaking out like this when he’s too weak to move around on his own~” He then saunters out of the apartment, leaving quite the little terrified hamster in his wake.

Kihyun thinks he’s going to have a heart attack. Everything’s too bright, too loud, too  _ big _ . His heart won’t calm down no matter what he tries. He tries breathing exercises—which turn out harder to even implement with this new nose—, he tries pinching himself—which is even harder with his tiny hands. When Hyungwon’s personal assistant comes in, a cage and bags upon bags of different toys and foods in tow, he squeaks in utter terror and throws himself in between the pillows. The woman coos—he swears he’s going to exact fitting revenge against every person who coos at him during this nightmare—and scoops him up only to place him into a cage.

A cage??? A CAGE?????? How  _ dare _ she!!!!! Kihyun squeaks in protest, pacing the wired floor back and forth and breathing as heavily as his tiny nose will let him. He stops, hurrying towards the door and pressing his nose against the thick wire bars. He stares at the woman, vaguely recognizing her as Hyungwon’s personal assistant.

Oh, she’s  _ so  _ fired when he gets out of this…

First things first: figure out what exactly  _ this _ is. He’s become a hamster, that much is obvious. But  _ how _ is this even possible?? How can he go to sleep a human and wake up a miniscule rodent? This kind of thing happens in old children’s stories,  _ not _ in real life! Just who could even do this, and why would they do this?? What could Kihyun have actually done to anyone to deserve this? He doesn’t do backdoor deals in Italian restaurants straight out of  _ Godfather _ . He does everything in the light of day, by the book. 

Was he just too happy? Were things going too well for him? Did the universe get angry at him and Hyungwon for being successful  _ and _ in love, and so now he’s being punished for it? He didn’t think God would be so vengeful with him in particular. After all, he goes to church on Sundays with Jooheon and Changkyun, he donates substantial amounts to children’s cancer foundations and homeless foundations and… well, basically everything. He doesn’t keep his success for himself, he spreads it to make the world better.

So, just what the fuck did he do wrong to earn such a penalty?

And, worse, just how long is it going to take Hyungwon to figure it out…?

Hyungwon doesn’t think too much of Kihyun’s lack of messages back to him throughout the day. Not until lunch, anyway… He sits at his desk, pouting as he listens to the ringing sound echo from his phone, signifying for the umpteenth time how his FaceTime call is going unanswered. He huffs out a breath, exiting from the screen as he slurps up noodles and swiping over to his messages screen. Five since he woke up, none of them acknowledged… He glares at the checkmark signifying his messages have in fact been delivered but not read.

A part of him says that Kihyun is probably just too busy to be on his phone much today… But, Kihyun’s never been too busy to at least send him a good morning selfie.

He hums softly in thought, chewing on his food as he goes back to Facetime. He calls a different person, though, who picks up halfway through the first ring.

“Hold on!!” Minhyuk yells. The phone is dropped, and there’s the sound of various crashes before Minhyuk returns to the screen looking much more manic than before. “Sorry, was moving some stuff. What’s up?” Hyungwon snorts, shaking his head.

“Have you heard from Ki at all today?” he asks, taking a drink before stuffing his face full again. Minhyuk tilts his head on the other side, a bemused smirk overtaking his features.

“Why’re you asking me?” Minhyuk asks back. “Has lover boy been ignoring you or something?”

“He better not have,” Hyungwon grumbles. “I mean, he could’ve forgotten his phone or something, I know. Would you mind just, I don’t know, going to his office to check on him? And then beating him up for me if he really is just ignoring his fiance of all people??” Minhyuk cackles on the other end, the phone shaking with his laughter.

“Sure, I don’t have anything else going on today, anyway,” he answers. “I’ll let you know what I find.”

“Thanks, Min,” Hyungwon says, managing a warm smile. Minhyuk hums, telling him he’ll call when he gets to the bottom of it, and then hangs up resolutely after. Hyungwon hmmphs, switching his phone over to YouTube to distract himself from his increasingly aggravating soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Come follow me on Twitter @ReeLeeV1 to scream about MX and/or Hyungki with me!!! Thanks for reading! <3333


End file.
